Nos Etiquettes
by DameLaffa
Summary: On a tous des etiquettes, qu'on le veuille ou qu'on le merite. Et quand on essaie de s'en defaire, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous tomber dessus.


**On à tous des étiquettes**

Titre : Nos Etiquettes

Auteur : DameLaffa

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : G

Résumé : On a tous des étiquettes, qu'on le veuille où qu'on le merite. Et c''st bien plus difficile de s'en défaire qu'on ne le croit.

On à tous des étiquettes. Qu'on le veuille ou qu'on le mérite, elles nous collent à la peau pendant une période, ou pendant toute notre vie.

Au collège, j'étais cataloguée comme une intello. Je m'en souviens encore, et pourtant, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ca m'a particulièrement marquée, peut-être parce que c'était… Injustifié.

Je n'avais pas le physique « grosse lunette et tenue ringarde », au contraire. Je faisais attention à moi, je m'habillais avec recherche chaque matin, je prenais soin de mon visage, rajoutant même, parfois, une couche discrète de maquillage, et je faisais attention à ma ligne, autant que le pouvais, en tout cas, une jeune fille de 12/13/14 ans. Somme toute, j'avais les préoccupations de la plupart des filles de mon ages : être belle, plaire à tous, réussir dans la vie.

Peut-être étais-je trop intéressé par ce dernier point pour être complètement semblables à elles, les modèles, les points de comparaisons… Et ces filles si banales. Oui, je voulais réussir, et je ne voulais pas attendre. J'étais ivre de succès et de congratulation.

Et j'étais douée. J'assimilais vite, j'étais motivée. Je lisais quelques dizaines de livres par jours, par plaisir, mais aussi par espoir : par espoir de pouvoir un jour égaler ces auteurs dont j'adorais les écrits : Dumas, Christie, Hugo, Stendhal, mais aussi Rowling, Le Carré, Nothomb.is de bonnes, que dis-je, d'excellentes notes, je gagnais des concours, j'était félicitée en permanence par mes parents ou mes professeurs. Autrement dit, j'étais comblée.

Et puis, vers la fin de ma treizième année, alors que j'avais, pour la première fois, obtenu seulement la seconde place à un concours d'expression écrite, j'ai découvert le plaisir des conversations avec mes pairs. J'ai pris l'habitude, lors des heures de permanence, de m'asseoir au fond de la classe et d'entamer des débats sur des sujets toujours futiles mais tellement divertissants avec les adolescents de mon age, commentant les couples nouvellement formé, les manies des profs ou l'actualité people.

J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de ces conversations, par ailleurs, avec un certain jeune homme. Nous avions la plupart du temps des opinions contradictoires et je me divertissait beaucoup à défendre les miennes avec vergues, car il avait du répondant. Il était drôle, sympa et beau, je le côtoyais très souvent et je finis finalement par me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui.

Las ! Ce jeune homme, je ne l'ai pas précisé, faisait partie des coqueluches du lycée, des « branché », de ceux qui ont la cote et le savent. Certes, il passait ses heures de permanences avec moi, mais lors des intercours ou des recréations, il rejoignait ses semblables, ceux avec qui il traînait à la fin des cours.

De ce fait, j'aurais pu me sentir un peu bouche trou. Mais je croyais dur comme fer qu'il m'appréciait, au moins comme une amie. Et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas tort, sur ce point là en tout cas.

Je l'appris, en même temps qu'une dure réalité, lors d'un cours d'histoire. J'aimais tout particulièrement l'histoire, et j'avais pour habitude d'écouter et de noter avec application à chaque cours tous les commentaires du professeur, que j'estimais beaucoup. Pourtant, ce jour-là, j'avais détourné mon attention des dires de ce bon pédagogue pour me tourner, mine de rien, vers la conversation de mes deux voisins de derrière, c'est-à-dire Lui et son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient l'habitude de parler en cours, mais la plupart du temps, je n'écoutait pas leurs débats. Pourtant, ce jour-là, je tendis l'oreille à partir du moment où mon nom fut prononcé :

-…, t'es souvent avec elle, non ? Demanda Son ami sur le ton de la simple conversation.

-Ouais… Elle est sympa et plutôt mignonne, répondit le jeune homme. J'aime bien discuter avec elle.

-Ouais, t'en parle tout le temps ! Tellement que j'ai bien peur que Chloé en soit un peu jalouse…

-J'ne parles pas « tout le temps » d'elle ! C'est ses opinions que j'expose à tout le monde !

-En même temps, t'as quand même l'air bien mordu. Et puis, t'es toujours fourré avec cette fille en étude, quand est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir te décider à lui proposer de sortir avec toi ?

-Moi, sortir avec elle ? Mais voyons, c'est une intello, t'imagines la tête des autres si ils l'apprenaient ?

J'ai arrêté là. D'écouter, je veux dire. Tout simplement parce que je n'en pouvais plus de frustration. Alors comme ça, le mec que j'aimais, que je croyais parfait en tout point, etcetera, n'aurait jamais pensé à sortir avec moi parce que j'étais une _intello_. Encore une fois, cette appellation idiote, cette stupide étiquette me collait à la peau et m'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Pourquoi « encore une fois », me demanderiez vous si vous pouviez me parler ? Parce que, régulièrement, je n'étais pas invitée aux _parties_ de mes camarades. Pas que ça me dérangeait, et puis si j'avais **vraiment** envie de me rendre à ces fêtes, je pouvais toujours y aller en même temps qu'une amie et squatter le temps de la soirée.

Non, moi, ce qui m'ennuyait, c'était de savoir pertinemment pourquoi parfois, on ne voulait pas de moi. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que c'était à cause de mon étiquette. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'avait pas gêné plus que ça. Mais maintenant… Je me rendais compte que c'était un réel handicap.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré, tempêté et juré. Et puis, j'ai repris du poil de la bête.

Aussi ai-je décidé de changer de catalogue.

En réalité, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Car me défaire de mon image d' itello » tout en restant dans le même collège aurait été très dur, voire impossible. Or, le travail de ma mère à ce moment là exigeait que nous partions, que nous changions d'air. Et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur New York, malgré les nombreuses remarques de son fils comme quoi ce n'était pas la ville la plus aérée qui soit.

Nous sommes parti pour la « Big Apple » le 22 Août. J'ai commencé l'école au Lycée Français le premier septembre.

On est resté trois ans dans la « City that never sleep ». On occupait à trois (ma mère, mon frère et moi) un appartement dans l'Upper West Side, avec vue sur Central Park. On était bien, mine de rien. Mais il fallait bien rentrer.

Lorsque je revins en France, j'avais 16 ans et je rentrais en première Littéraire. Signe du destin ou simple hasard ? IL était dans la même classe.

Je n'avais pas tellement changé pendant ces trois ans d'exil. Mais j'avais des histoires à raconter et c'était ce qui plaisait.

Je Le fréquentais de nouveau. Pas de la même façon, puisque je traînais maintenant avec lui et son groupe pendant les pauses ou à la sortie des cours, mais je le fréquentais et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je pensais que tout avait changé. Je n'étais plus étiqueté comme une intello, j'allais à toutes les fêtes, j'avais plein d'amis. En fait, j'avais plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Mais il me manquait le principal.

Lors d'une soirée, je L'ai entendu parler une fois de plus à son meilleur ami. En fait, j'étais en train de discuter avec l'une de mes nombreuses nouvelles amies lorsque j'ai entendu la mention de mon nom :

-… Sakura et Kiba, ça sonne bien ! Allez, va lui demander de sortir avec toi ! Tu la connais depuis le collège, elle ne peut pas refuser !

Sur le coup, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Alors, ça y était, enfin. Ce que j'avais attendu si longtemps…

-Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas mon genre… J'l'aimais bien avant mais maintenant… Elle est aussi superficielle que toutes les autres.


End file.
